


fe4 modern au collection

by jified



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jified/pseuds/jified
Summary: 1. leifares in a nightclub2. leifares in highschool3. leifares in ares's bedroom





	1. second best

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as completed but i'll add on works when i feel like it  
> all works are related but not chronological  
> this is unrelated to fairy lights, my highschool au longfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i'm not gonna go home alone  
>  woah, where did the party go_

"keep your fucking pining to yourself, lover boy," leif scoffs.

"die," ares tells him, gaze still following seliph's every move. moving and moving and he's smiling and dipping into the arms of larcei-

ares takes a drink. leif barks out a laugh, short and harsh. the sounds sinks, almost, into ares, settling into a curdling, uncomfortable warmth in the pit of his stomach. nothing like the sunshine heat of seliph's gaze. too close but too far. 

like an uncanny valley, and leif's smirk is all wrong, too cold and too callous. ares finds himself trying to find blue past the neon and only seeing brown. 

utsz utsz utsz and the bass goes strong; seliph whirls larcei to the beat of the song. neon flashes blue and pink, and seliph's perfect teeth gleams bright green as he laughs. dj turn the beat up and the dance isn't meant for this genre but larcei's giggling, anyway.

ares takes a drink. 

"did you think he was gay," leif asks. scorn in his voice or maybe ares is projecting. hallucinations like last friday when he and leif caught leif's stupid too perfect for him crush making out with that one emo goth boy from their year and leif had an almost breakdown and ares just laughed and laughed and laughed. and when he opened his eyes there was seliph and when ares reached out to touch him it was leif. 

"i'm not fucking stupid," ares lies. and leif knows, and he laughs, and laughs, and laughs,

"you are that fucking stupid," leif tells him. neon blue flashes, and for a second it almost looks like leif has a ponytail.

"fuck you," ares says, because he doesn't have anything to rebut the fact. 

"maybe you'll believe it better if seliph told you so," leif says, and raises his hand to wave, and that's what ares tackles him from the seat and shoves them both onto the floor. leif is laughing, again, and neon lights are spinning and ares is wavering. 

"you've had too much to drink," leif is breathing, warm and real and alive. hot air warm on ares's face. utsz utsz utsz the bass drops and seliph's wind chime laugh has to be his imagination because the club is too loud for ares to hear clearly. 

leif pushes ares off, and if it weren't leif, ares would say gently. but it's leif, so every touch feels like burnt metal and every breath feels like disappointment. neon dances blue in his brown eyes, and the uncanny valley takes a dip down and doesn't come back up. 

"lost your mind after seliph turned out straight?" leif asks, and the voice is all wrong and the warmth is too hot, too burnt-

"i think so," ares says, and that's when he kisses him; shut up, shut up, shut up.


	2. i think you're stupid but what's new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before seliph, there were leif and ares

ares doesn't smile often. 

"is your face permanently like this?" leif asks, poking at his cheeks. ares bats away his hand with a grunt, sideeyeing leif like a particularly annoying insect. leif just smirks, though, and ares sighs as he rolls onto his side. 

"i don't know, are you always annoying?" ares shoots back. 

"nice comeback," leif says. ares punches him, but only slightly. 

"i'm too busy being good at my studies to fuck with you," ares tells him. leif rolls half onto ares.

"you failed your essay like thrice," he points out. ares scowls, and he rolls over again and leif falls onto grass. leif sees ares's back as he turns away.

"the teacher was a shithead," ares says. 

"sure."

"he was," ares says. rolls over again, this time to face leif. blond hair tangles with grass, and red narrows as ares looks at him. pale skin and a pouty frown and ares says, "i'm going to kill him."

"with fuckin' what," leif scoffs.

"maybe i'll steal back the penknife and stab him."

"it's a penknife, ares," leif says. ares snorts. 

"you can do a lot of things with a penknife," he says, and leif leaves it at that. 

"i'll support you," he offers instead. ares lets out a laugh, short and quick but there all the same. 

"i'll support you too," he says.

"always?" leif asks, and ares is stupid and dumb and in his second year of highschool and he says, promises-

"always," and the words come out and leif looks at ares, red eyes pale skin blond hair and the tiniest smile on his face and leif thinks, oh, always,

 

always turns out to be more three more months, and when seliph moves into town, leif learns that ares breaks promises as easily as he burns bridges.


	3. kiss me once before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make a wish on the shooting star

"i had a crush on you, once," leif says, laying on ares's bedroom floor. ares rolls, on his bed. 

"highschool, right," he says. turns to face leif, but leif isn't looking back at him. 

a moment of silence. three, two, one

"you're a terrible person," leif says, softly, quietly. 

he's looking at the ceiling. ares turns onto his back and looks up too. 

there was a line, in a book that ares and leif read together, once, about looking at the same moon even when you're miles away-

(two days after kissing in a nightclub, leif texts, hey, mind if i come over,)

"sorry," ares says, slowly, surely, "that i knew."

the ceiling is littered with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. once, when father was alive, he'd point out constellations. big dipper and orion's belt and ares'd say, i already know all of those, and father would laugh. 

"sorry for yourself?" leif asks, acid soaking his voice. ares doesn't respond. 

looking up at the fake constellations and the fake stars and the fake galaxies; once, when he and leif were in highschool, they lay on the grass together under the stars. big dipper and orion's belt and leif'd say, i thought you'd go for less known ones, you hipster, and ares would-

"sorry," ares repeats. "i haven't been a good friend."

"are we even still friends?" leif asks, and if ares strains his ears, there's an unusual desperation in his voice, a weak plea in his words. but ares doesn't strain his ears, and leif doesn't like ares, and that's just fine. 

"we've been hanging out more often lately," ares says. "maybe."

"only because seliph ditches you for his girlfriend," leif says. 

"well," says ares, and then he doesn't say anymore. 

"it's okay, anyway," leif says and when he turns, ares turns too. no point in watching the stars if no one else is watching them too. "i'm over you."

"i think i figured that when you started crying after we caught sety and arthur in that alley," ares snorts. leif kicks the foot of his bed. 

"and you didn't kiss me because you were pretending i was seliph, clearly," he snarks. 

"that's what you wish."

"that's what _you_ wish."

"you're horrible," ares tells leif. "get out of my house."

"i can't even tell if you're joking or not, anymore," leif says. 

"neither can i," ares admits. leif laughs, a tiny, startled noise making its way out of his mouth. "that wasn't meant to be funny."

"it wasn't," leif says. ares breathes. 

"god, you're fucked up," he says. and leif laughs properly this time, loud and clear. 

"thanks for that," leif says. and ares suspects not even leif knows what exactly the thanks is for. 

a second ticks by. two. three. leif looks up at the ceiling and ares does too. 

("we're both looking at the same moon, in the same world," ares says, and leif asks, "is that some fucked up version of the moon is beautiful tonight-")

i miss you, ares could say, but that'd be a lie. 

i love you, ares could say, but that'd be a lie. 

"sorry," ares says, and that's not. 

leif breathes. 

"that you never did get to fuck sety," ares finishes, (but that'd be a lie)

that i told the wrong lie, the one you didn't want to hear, (and that's not)

"it's okay," leif returns after a pause. "i don't think he was really my type anyway."

then what is your type, ares could ask, but he already knows; leif had kissed him back, on that night that didn't happen two days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moon quote is from sputnik sweetheart by haruki murakami
> 
> i don't think i need to explain "the moon is beautiful tonight" tho lol


End file.
